


Link & the Escapades of Hyrule

by midnighter24



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Link, Cock Slut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Slut link, Threesome - M/M/M, cum slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighter24/pseuds/midnighter24
Summary: A porn retelling of Breath of the Wild.Link wakes up after 100 years with an odd new desire that can only be appeased by Calamity Ganon.Cumslut Link / Male Characters.Kakariko Village and the Trial of a Reflected Past up now!





	1. The Trial of the First Breach

_ It’s time to wake up, Link. _

It was if he were floating in space, when the illusion was punctured and replaced by the sensation of being dragged back to Earth. And as the dark space fell around him, a warm sensation emitted from Link’s cock. It grew more intense until Link worried the pleasure would drive him mad. Then his orgasm broke, and the darkness of his world shattered. 

He lay in a small tub as it was drained of a warm, thick liquid. He was completely naked, covered in suction cups attached to his arms, legs, forehead and groin. 

_ It’s been a long time.  _

The fuzziness of Link’s mind cleared, but even as reality solidified, his memory remained silent. 

_ You’ve been asleep for 100 years, Link. But Hyrule has need of you now.  _

Everything seemed familiar, like the reason for all of this was on the precipice of his mind, but he just couldn’t unlock it.  

_ There will be symptoms for having been in a frozen state for so long. Most importantly, your memory will need time to heal.  _

Link didn’t recognize the voice that spoke to him, but it was comforting. He rose from the tub and scouted the room. 

_ Additionally, you might have find an increase in your sexual impulses.  _

Link didn’t know what the voice meant, but his cock hardened of its own accord as he stretched his cramped muscles.

_ Do not fight these desires, or it will be your downfall.  _

There was a small swatch of fabric draped over a rock on the far side of the room. Link crossed to it, but was surprised to find only a pair of very revealing briefs and a small leather holster. He slid the briefs on and fastened the holster around his waist, when a pedestal in the opposite corner called to him. 

_ Approach the Shiekah Slate, so you may begin your journey.  _

A rectangular artifact lifted from the pedestal. It sprang to life and it’s display illuminated an outline of Hyrule. He pulled it free from the stone, but when the slate touched his hand, a familiar desire sprang into the back of his mind, seemed to magnify by a thousand and spread through his veins like liquid silver. 

_ You will need to appease these new impulses if you wish to move forward.  _

The desire that flooded Link’s whole being was such a strong need that he doubted he would be able to  _ not _ appease it. 

_ The Sheikah Slate will assist with this relief. Find the one who will point you to the beginning stages of your journey.  _

Link put the slate into it’s holster and started for the exit of the Shrine, growing desperate to find someone who could help.

-x- 

Not far from the entrance of the cave, Link found an Old Man seated in the shade of a hillside boulder. 

“Hello, Stranger.” The Man greeted, but Link noticed his eyes scan his nearly naked body. But instead of being embarrassed, Link’s cock stiffened. “Haven’t seen you before. Are you new to these parts?” 

Link nodded, and did his best to explain that he was merely a passing traveler. The Man was kind enough not to ask where he’d come from, or why he was traveling without clothes. When Link finished, the Man regarded him with a hearty smile and small nod. 

“The device on your hip indicates your more than a common tourist. If I’m not mistaken, that’s the Sheikah slate, granted to the one who will save Hyrule from Calamity Ganon.” 

Link paused, unsure of how much to share. Was this the man that was meant to help in his adventure? Before he could respond, the Old Man interrupted. 

“If you are truly the hero returned, then you’ve only recently felt your new desires. Surely not to their fullest extent.” 

Link nodded, and felt a wave of confidence. This was surely the person he was looking for, though he took care to note the stranger saying ‘ _ not to their fullest extent _ ’. 

“Here.” The Man smiled again and pulled a vial from his cloak.  “This is an ancient elixir from the old days of Hyrule, developed by the Princess for the Champion. It should sustain you, for the time being.” 

A sensible part of Link knew he should be wary of a potion offered to him by a stranger. 

_ There is no shame in meeting your needs. It must be done to save the Kingdom.  _

Link accepted the small glass vial, uncorked it’s top and downed it in a single gulp. The salty taste exploded on his taste buds, a taste that was familiar and comforting. 

“That’s a good lad.” The Man seemed relaxed as his thumb found a stray drop of the thick white potion on Link’s lip and brought it back to his mouth. “Don’t forget to eat as much as possible. The more you get, the longer you can be sustained.” 

The Old Man was right. The desire in Link’s body dissipated, until he finally felt like his senses weren’t distorted by it’s nagging. 

Once Link had refocused, the Old Man explained the land to him, and how there were Shrines scattered around the Great Plateau, and all of Hyrule. 

“But there is a vast mote between us and everywhere else. Find the Shrine of this Plateau and return the Orb to me in exchange for a Paraglider. It will be necessary to exit the Great Plateau and begin your journey to save Hyrule.” The Man stood and Link was surprised at his height. “If you feel the ache during your search, return to me so I may feed you.” 

The Old Man was unable to cover the small smile that crept on his face.

-x-

Link first turned his attention to finding clothes, as the Old Man had hesitantly suggested. A quick trip to a lookout point had Link finding chests within minutes that contained suitable clothing, but he knew something was off once he put on the garments. 

The shirt was very old, so that the fabric was completely threadbare and entirely transparent. The pants, on the other hand, were too small for even the lithe Champion. But with few options, and the temperature dropping, Link pulled them on, and noted how tightly they hugged his cock (though, he couldn’t say the feeling was unpleasant). 

And just as the sun set over the horizon, and the buzz of his craving began again, Link spotted the Shrine a few meters off. 

-x- 

_ The Trial of the First Breach  _

The room beneath the Shrine was larger than Link had anticipated, though it was completely empty except for a pedestal near the entrance with a spot for the Sheikah Slate. The need for another one of the Old Man’s potions grew as Link hesitantly approached and placed the Sheikah Slate onto its stand.

_ I commend you for finding the first shrine. You’ve proven your mind’s willingness to defend Hyrule. _

_ This Challenge will help ready your body for that same drive. _

A stone chair rose from the center of the room, with huge armrests, each adorned with a large red jewel. 

_ To pass the Trial of the First Breach, you must surrender your body without submitting your mind.  _

Link approached the chair and found that it had a hole in the middle of it’s seat, about the size of his hand.

_ Please, position yourself in the Seat of Power.  _

There was a knot in Link’s stomach; he knew what the voice wanted. Hesitantly, he climbed into the chair, careful to spread his thighs and angle his opening right above the hole beneath him. 

_ Now… your body will be pushed toward its original dexterity. Place your hands over the jewels on the arm of the chair and don’t let go, for pleasure or pain. If you release them, the trial is over.  _

_ When you’re ready, grasp the arms and the trial will begin.  _

Link didn’t know if it was nerves or excitement that had his hands shaking as they reached forward and tightly grabbed the ends of the arm rests. 

A weird sound came from below the chair, like a boulder sliding out of place, when a pillar of warm air sprung up beneath him. Even through his pants, he could feel the steam relaxing his muscles. He froze. He’d forgotten to remove the tight leggings, but it was too late now. The air came out stronger and he couldn’t move his hands from the arms of the chair. With a sigh, Link pulled his legs apart until the center seam of his pants split, and the air grew hotter as it hit his skin.

Then, the air turned from steam to a low pressure spout of water that Link found extremely pleasant. The flow relaxed his hole and flowed inside of him; he was hard in moments. But almost immediately, the desire for whatever the Old Man had given him came back with a crash, like a forgotten dream. 

The pressure of the water grew hotter and stronger until it was almost painful against his entrance. But the water paused, and just as Link hoped the trial had ended, the warm feeling returned, this time in the form of a thick, smooth gel that lapped at his hole like a curious tongue, until it pushed inside and wriggled. 

Link leaked precum through his trousers and slouched forward, using the arms of the chair for support as he did his best to resist the urge to pleasure himself. 

And when he’d grown adjusted and welcomed to the magical intruder, the gel inside of him grew solid. Link flinched as his tight hole tried to close around the thin cylinder. He grasped the jewels as the pole inside of him widened, forcing his hole to stretch with it. 

He screamed. There was a terrible burn, along with a slight cramp and Link didn’t know if he could sustain. But the shaft rotated and hit something inside of him that immediately caused him to orgasm. It was all he could do to hold on as the wave of pleasure washed over him; followed by the frustration that his orgasm did nothing to satisfy the craving he had for the Old Man’s potion. 

And still the pole widened, until Link wailed loudly and thrashed about the chair. And when his grip began to loosen, and his resolve dissipate, the cylinder inside of him turned back into smoke and the heat disappeared. 

_ You have conquered the Trial of the First Breach.  _

Link released the arms of the chair and let his whole body slump forward. Across the room, a stone on the wall rose from the ground to reveal a room behind it. 

_ Approach the altar to receive your power. _

He’d passed the trial. There was pride, and excitement, but it paled in comparison to the hot itch that crawled through his whole being. He resolved to find the Old Man as soon as possible. His hole had definitely been stretched, and there was a dull ache as he walked, and he felt exposed and gaping.

When Link stood directly in front of the altar, the blue lights broke to reveal the mummified body of a content looking man. 

_ Take this Sensory Orb as a Reward for Your Valor.  _

A green orb appeared in between them and floated to Link. 

_ Once you have collected four of these Orbs, they can be combined to enhance your abilities. Now go and save Hyrule.  _

-x-

When Link entered the Temple of Time, there was a pull in the back of his mind, like a light switch turning on in a distant room. 

Without thought, he crossed to one of the side walls and pressed a seemingly regular stone to reveal a small closet. He didn’t know how, but Link knew he’d been in this room before. On his knees, with members of the Royal Guard, but that was as far as his memory would extend. Though, the craving for sustenance suddenly shot through him, and he hastened his step to return to the Old Man, who he eventually found in the steeple of the Temple.

“You’ve returned.” He said, merrily. “And completed the first Trial! Though, it seemed your trousers were not as lucky.” 

Link blushed. There was an almost inperceivable tear in his pants, right over his hole. Most of the time, the fabric overlapped and covered it, but if he were to bend over, or move at the right angle, he could feel a swift breeze on his opening. He’d hoped the Old Man wouldn’t notice and he wasn’t entirely sure how he did. 

“Now that you’ve proven yourself, it’s time you remember your mission.” 

In a flash of light, the Old Man dropped his cloak, and became a tall, upright King who glowed like a ghost. 

“One Hundred years ago, the Kingdom of Hyrule was a peaceful, prosperous place. That was, until the dark force of Calamity Ganon was released and overtook the Kingdom. The Princess Zelda, my daughter, was blessed with the light to hold back the darkness, and is still trapped in the castle, binding Ganon to the Castle. As he final act, she sealed you away so you may one day save the Kingdom of Hyrule. The unrelenting desire you feel is a product of your slumber and of your connection with Ganon. This desire will direct you to Ganon, the only one who may finally appease it. And when the craving is pacified, Ganon will be defeated and Hyrule will return.” 

While the King recounted this story, Link looked to the castle in the distance, covered in a swirling red light. But once the story was finished, Link turned to the King. The older man had opened his trousers and released his enormous cock, which bobbed in the air like a bat. 

“I have more of the potion that I gave you, but this will sustain you longer. Kneel.” He pronounced and warmly gestured to the ground in front of his cock. Link did as he was instructed. “Open your mouth.” 

Link didn’t know what to expect as the fat cockhead came towards his face. He wondered if the King’s translucent state would keep them from touching, but when the head touched his lips, he felt the warm sponginess and the wetness of precum. Gently, he stuck out his tongue and lapped at the leaking shaft. It wasn’t long until he grew desperate for more and sucked with added vigor. As he did, the King was careful to feed more of his cock into Link’s throat, ignoring the muffled groans and gags as he tried to breach the Hyrulians esophagus. 

“Come on boy, take it.” The King muttered and he thrust his hips to poke the back of Link’s gullet. The Champion’s throat eventually relented and the King was able to slide all of his fat cock into the tight, wet sheath. “That’s it, Link!” He screamed and thrust like a maniac.

Spit flew freely from the sides of Link’s mouth and came right back to splash him in the face, covering his eyes and drenching his blonde hair. 

“Here is the moment-” The King grabbed the sides of Link’s head, thrust all the way down and threw his head back in a booming groan. “Take it all!” The cock buried in Link’s throat spewed hot jizz into his stomach, though all Link felt was the King’s thick cock pump hot cum directly into his stomach. 

“You’ve done well, Link.” The King smiled down to the dazed, but extremely satisfied Champion. Link didn’t know if he was light headed from the relief of his craving being satisfied, or the lack of oxygen from the intense face fucking. But he’d enjoyed them both. 

“You have earned the Paraglider. Please take it and use it to fulfill your destiny.” The King’s cock didn’t grow soft and he made no effort to put it away or help Link from the ground. “This will surely not be the last servicing you give a man on your journey. Not by a long, long stretch. Remember what you’ve learned on the Great Plateau and keep in mind that the desire you feel, and your means to relieve it, will be tested to their limit.”

-x-

 


	2. The Trial of the Reflected Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link learns more about his former self, and the services that he performed.

Link followed the path that the King had set out for him (after the Royal had insisted Link drink another helping of his new ‘sustenance’). The path started out simple enough. There were wide fields and meadows of fruit trees and Link tried to stop often to gather ingredients and materials. But on the other side of the clearing, the road wound upward, and high into the hills. 

With no other destination, Link followed the trail and winced every time the wind blew against his sheer clothing. After a few days or traveling, he’d began to worry he’d wandered off course. This also meant Link was given time to think. But the more he did, the more questions arose about his current circumstance and the growing hunger that clawed at his brain. 

He’d been able to go nearly three days before his craving blazed so fiercely that he couldn’t take it anymore. There was a small cave in the side of a cliff off the road and Link sprinted to it at full speed. Barely inside, he pulled down his pants and chugged the potion as he stroked himself. 

The relief was intense and instant. The moment his throat delivered the potion to his stomach, Link’s cock spewed it’s own load on the ground in front of him. Too tired and satisfied to continue his journey for the night, Link fell face first in his own cum puddle, and fell asleep with a small smile. 

Was this type of symptom normal? And to this extent? He didn’t have evidence either way, or if he did, he couldn’t remember. But there was something in him that knew the desire had been inside of him before the attack of Calamity Ganon. It was like the Chamber of Resurrection had searched for his deepest needs and forced Link to appease them for survival. 

-x-

The morning Link arrived in Kakariko Village, he’d awoken with a deep sense of dread. The need for more sustenance had grown again, but he didn’t have another potion to keep it at bay. The King hadn’t mentioned what would happen if he failed to get the correct nutrition and in retrospect, Link wished he’d asked. 

So by the time he finally reached Kakariko, every touch on his skin felt magnified times a thousand, his cock was fully hard. But he forced his mind to clear and recalled the name the King had told him to seek.  _ Impa.  _

Not far from the entrance to the village was a large building, surrounded by a mote and waterfall adjourned cliffs. Link ran to it, hopeful he’d have luck on his first try, when he was stopped by two guards at the gate. 

They were suspicious of him, even as he tried his best to explain his situation. They questioned him, and Link’s intense hunger almost made him drop to his knees and service the guards right there, but he resisted. Instead, he motioned to the Slate, and then reiterated his need to speak with Impa. He couldn’t be sure, but Link thought he saw the two guards scan his revealing clothing and then smile to one another. Regardless, they let him through. Though, Link heard them snicker as he climbed up the steps to Impa’s house but he disregarded them and threw open the door. 

-x-

“You’ve done well to make it this far, Champion.” Impa said, with a crone smile. “No doubt the road was perilous.” 

Link nodded and scratched his arm, not knowing if it was appropriate to bring up the topic of his craving. 

But Impa laughed as if he’d just told a funny joke. 

“The Chamber’s repercussions are indeed tough to bare. I shall show you how to brew your own potion so your cravings will be kept in better check. But I must warn you that the more you drink of the potion, the less effect it will have in the future, and the more you will need the real thing. Do you understand?” 

Link nodded again, this time as the two guards from the front gate entered the room. 

“100 years ago, the Champion of Hyrule was more than a warrior, or a bodyguard. He was an Ambassador to the entire Kingdom. His natural… inclinations made him very popular amongst the officials, and public alike.” Impa narrated in a dreamy voice. “The Champion welcomed all citizens of Hyrule with the same respect and never turned down a chance to perform his duties as Ambassador. Because of these techniques, the Champion is still highly regarded by the town, and they still share stories of their ancestors experiences with him.” 

“On your travels, you will come to locations you have been before but have no memory of. This is one of those places.” She pointed to the Slate on Link’s hip. “Check the Slate, as it will recall your experience.” 

Link withdrew the Slate from the holster, and his eyes went wide as it illuminated with a picture of himself. He was sprawled out on one of the beds of the Kakariko Inn, completely naked, covered in cum and with a huge smile. A group devious looking men stroked themselves around him. There were Impa’s Guards, Villagers, travelers and many more. And all around the Inn, on nearly every available surface, was an offering to the Champion and the Kingdom of Hyrule. The villagers had brought vegtables, clothing, carpentry, and anything else the small town produced. But it all went unnoticed by the cock hungry boy in the picture. 

“There are several of these memories throughout the Kingdom.” Impa said, unaware of the deep red color Link had turned. But now looked to the guards with a hopeful curiosity. “The photos will help uncover what you’ve forgotten.” 

There was a long silence, but Link felt the tension in the room. 

“Go with Cado and Dorian to the Inn.” Impa finally said. The guards went to stand on either side of him, with enormous grins. “They will revive you, as well as supply you with the ingredients to begin making your own potions. Once you’ve been satisfied, you may be strong enough to conquer the Shrine of Kakariko. This trial will be necessary to help restore you to your former strength. Once you’ve done these things, return to me so I may guide you further. ” 

-x-

“Get undressed.” Dorian stated. 

Link stood before the two men seated on the edge of the bed in the otherwise empty Inn. Across the room,the owner Ollie sat behind the counter and watched along with them. At the Guard’s request, the Inn had been closed for the night so they could perform their “sacred duty”. 

Careful not to rip them, Link began to carefully peel the cloth from his skin. 

Dorian shook his head to Cado. “Too slow.” And they both reached out and tore the clothes from Link’s body. 

“Take our cocks out.” Dorian’s voice was steady, but Link heard the excitement behind his words. Nervous and a little embarrassed, he slid off his underwear, knelt between the two men and withdrew their cocks. 

Link took a moment to marvel at the shafts in his face. While Dorian and Cado looked oddly alike in their uniforms, it seemed they were totally different when it came to their cocks. Dorian’s was a bit longer than most, but so thick that Link couldn’t fit his hand around it. Cado’s was thinner, but so much longer, and Link enjoyed the long strokes that were required to massage the whole thing. 

“Good.” Dorian commanded. “Now suck them.” And he pushed Link’s face into Cado’s crotch. 

Cado moaned and put his hand on the back of Link’s head to hold him in place as he lined his cock up with the Champion’s mouth. “We’ve heard legends of the Champion’s talented tongue.” Cado said with a sigh. “To be the first of my generation to experience it…” He trailed off as he sunk deeper into Link’s throat, ignoring the gags. 

Meanwhile, picked Link up and deposited him on all fours in the middle of the mattress. Link didn’t release Cado’s cock as he was moved; or when Dorian knelt behind him and opened his butt cheeks. 

“Your hole is glorious.” Dorian sampled the pucker with the tip of his tongue. “And you taste better than I ever could of imagined.” He pressed against Link’s entrance and pushed his tongue inside. 

“My family has told stories of your mouth for a century, but I never knew...” Cado pushed Link further down, until his cock head pushed against the back of Link’s throat and slid all the way down it. “Goddess! That’s amazing!” He screamed.

Across the room, there was a small grunt and Link knew that Ollie was watching them from behind the counter, probably with his cock out. He couldn’t deny that liked the idea that someone was pleasuring themselves to his submission. 

“I think we may have a problem, my Champion.” Dorian said between long, wet kisses to Link’s asshole. “You’re still too tight to be fucked. By me or Cado.” 

Link was as surprised as the Guards when he let out an enormous groan of disappointment around Cado’s cock. 

“It would have been an honor to fuck you but I’m sorry, I cannot wait.” Dorian knelt behind Link and lay his cock across the Hyrulian’s pucker, and then hocked a huge wad of saliva to spit over them both. “And it was Impa’s instruction to feed you as soon as possible.” 

Link was torn. Even without Dorian’s tongue, he now felt empty, and longed to be filled. The Shrine of the First Breach hadn’t been enough to let him accommodate someone of Guard’s size .and the intense lust Link felt needed to be appeased soon, or he thought he would explode. So, he didn’t protest when Dorian aggressively slid his wet cock against Link’s opening, while he held the Champion’s small buttocks in each hand and pushed them together to make himself a tight channel. 

Cado rose to his knees in front of the Champion and began rough thrusts of his own, so Link was trapped in between the two guards. They smiled to one another, like they were being initiated into some secret fraternity, and then railed into Link as hard as they could, nearly crushing the small blonde between them. 

Link went slack and let both men use him, desperate for their cum and indifferent to their disregard for his comfort. 

“I’m going to shoot.” Dorian said to Cado. 

“Don’t!’ Cado could barely shout through the moans. “Impa said it has to go inside him!” 

“One for his throat.” Dorian said between heavy breaths. “Two for the bottle. Got it, Ollie?” 

“Got it!” Ollie responded. A moment later, something landed on the bed next to Link. 

“Now, brace yourself my Champion. Cado sperm will revive you.” 

Cado took the cue from his fellow guard and buried himself in Link’s mouth. Enormous volley’s of cum shot out of him and down Link’s esophagus. As his cock pumped out the sticky white cream, Cado pulled back so only the head remained between Link’s lips. Link’s cheeks grew swollen as his mouth was filled with cum, and he swished it through his mouth. 

Meanwhile, Dorian grated against Link at a furious speed. His spit and sweat worked as lube, so his cock slid between Link’s cheeks and against his lower back with ease. “It’s going to be a big one!” He called and then froze. 

Link agreed, it was a big one. Dorian’s cock pulsed and spat out long ribbons of hot cum that fell across Link’s lower back. But it continued to rain down upon him, until his entire back was drenched, and the cum dripped around his sides and down his butt cheeks. 

“See?” Cado accused Dorian. “It’s wasted!” 

“There’s more than enough!” Dorian smiled as he grabbed the bottle that had been thrown next to Link. He pressed the bottle’s opening to Link’s skin and traced the beads of cum upward, so the thick white ooze collected into the bottle. “You fill yours, Ollie?” Dorian called behind him. 

“I filled two!” The happy Inn Keeper responded. 

-x-

“Sorry about your clothes. But they were pretty worn, anyway.” Dorian threw Link a few coins and the bottles as the boy slipped on his briefs. “Go across the way to the Armory, they will be able to outfit you with new garments. Though, they might ask for a special price, we don’t know how long we can keep your presence in Kakariko Village a secret.” 

Link inquired about the potions. 

“There are herbs around the Kingdom.” Cado said with a yawn, disinterested. “Mix them into the bottle for different effects. All plants carry their own properties, so be careful what you put in there.” 

It felt odd, but before he left, Link thanked them for the information… and then for their service, which had the three men howling with laughter as he left the Inn. 

-x-

Walking across the village in nothing but his underwear had been humiliating. Even though it was just down the road, Link felt the eyes of all the villagers on him and wondered if he should have pushed Dorian to clean up more of his mess. There were still streaks of cum across back that he could feel drying. 

But Link made the right onto the road after he passed Impa’s house, and as Dorian had promised, there was the Armory. 

-x-

The women at the Armory shop made a fuss over Link’s lack of clothing, and the pride of being able to dress a Champion, though they still charged him. He took them on their suggestion of the Stealth Armor set, and they spoke quickly as they took his measurements. 

“This armor is great for sneaking up on people! And it increases your speed at night, too!” One of the women had told him. 

“And there are properties to help with your… needs.” Both women giggled. “The cloth cannot be ripped, and fits to the body so tightly, it might as well be a second skin!”

Link had noticed that. Every detail of his cock could be seen through the pants, and when he looked at his backside in the mirror, was unsurprised that his butt cheeks were amply supported, pushed up and separated. 

“Also…” The first woman continued. “There may be times when you require nourishment but cannot make your presence known. When that time comes, this Armor will help render you almost invisible to your supplier, so you may gather their essence without them ever knowing!”

When the fitting was over, they told him the cost, which Dorian’s coin didn’t even begin to cover. So Link exchanged what few things he had collected on his journey and was soon out the door with his new clothes and headed up the slope towards the shrine above Kakariko Village. 

-x-

_ The Trial of a Reflected Past  _

The lift brought Link below the Shrine and into a large empty room, similar to the first. He produced the Slate, put it on the pedestal and watched as an enormous mirror rose from the center of the room. 

_ This mirror will help connect your present and past, as no part of us is ever truly gone. _

Link took the Slate back, and with a deep breath, approached the mirror. 

_ Look into the mirror when you are ready to learn and begin the Trial.  _

Link waited for more information, or rules but the Voice was silent. Link stepped up to the mirror and gazed at his reflection. 

At first, he was just as he’d been in the Armory. There were his new clothes, adhered to his skin, his long blonde hair piled on his head, and the look of hunger in his eyes that had begun the moment he entered the Shrine. 

But then the reflection changed. It was still him, but the clothes morphed into a dark green tunic, and his hair fell freely below a green cap. The reflection smiled at him and stepped forward, through the glass and in front of Link. 

The Reflection was a near exact copy of himself, except for an eerie glow that seemed opaque in certain lights. Unsure of how to proceed, Link reached forward and grabbed his own cock through the Reflection’s trousers. 

His mirror self didn’t move. He just continued to stare at Link like he expected something. 

Still unsure, Link dropped to his knees and pulled the front of the Reflection’s pants down. An erection identical to his own slapped him in the face. He took it into his hand and stroked, but still, the Reflection gave no response. 

Link took the cock head in between his lips, surprised at how much he liked his own taste, and stuffed all the cock into his throat. His Reflection did nothing. That was, until Link’s hand crept around and his fingers began to toy with the Reflection’s pucker. 

The Reflection responded with a loud, high pitched moan. 

Link pressed against the pucker with more force, until his finger slipped inside the Reflections warm heat. He was rewarded with another slutty moan. Curious, Link took his fingers out, deepthroated the Reflections cock and swallowed as hard as he could. There was no response. 

_ When you’re ready to learn _

That’s what the voice had said. Rising from the ground, Link studied his copy, his eyebrows knit in confusion. This Reflection was supposed to be him, 100 years ago. But the figure was like a stranger, and all Link knew about him was what he’d been told. About how accommodating he was, how he was never appeased, and how he was the greatest hole anyone had ever used. 

The goal of the trial hit Link like a slap in the face. This wasn’t a test of stretching Link’s limits, this was a test to see how far Link would go to push  _ himself. _ If it truly was his 100 year old self in front of him, then he held all the experience Link was trying so hard to relearn. 

Link asked the Reflection a question, but there was no answer. Then, he circled the Reflection, studying him. He experimentally stroked the Reflection’s cock again, but there was no reaction. He moved up to the hard nipples and pinched them through the Reflection’s tunic. The Reflection groaned and stuck out his ass on instinct. 

The game became clearer.

Link stepped behind the Reflection and blew on his ear, which made the Reflection shudder and reach behind himself to feel Link’s cock through his new pants. Gently, Link pulled the Reflection’s tunic over his head, then pulled his pants down, before commanding his look-a-like to get on the ground. Without hesitation, the Reflection got on all fours and angeled himself so Link could see his exposed opening. 

There it was. The main difference between this Reincarnation of the past and what Link was now. The Reflection’s pucker was totally smooth and just visible between the bulbous asscheeks. But where Link could felt his own tightness, even after the first Shrine, the Reflection was able to pulse his hole on command, which beckoned Link to kneel on the ground behind him. It was disjointing to see his own rigid muscle be so flexible and inviting. 

He opened the Reflection’s cheeks to spit on the hole and stuck a finger inside, amazed at how the channel seemed to suck his digit in. 

So he added a second. And a third. And when that met little resistance, a fourth. The Reflection didn’t seem to experience any discomfort. Instead, it was like each additional penetration triggered something that more desperate and more energetic inside him. And even though it was his own body, the copy’s willingness to be breached invigorated Link to fuck him as hard and as roughly as he was able. 

He hooked the front of his tights underneath his balls, smeared the precum around his shaft and pressed it against the Reflection’s opening. 

Before he could thrust inside, the Reflection rocked back and impaled himself on Link’s penis, all the way to the hilt, then screamed out in pleasure. Link joined the moans and thrust into the warm orifice with all his strength. His Reflection planted both arms into the ground and absorbed all of Link’s force pushing back with each thrust. 

Link reached for his clone’s cock but stopped himself, and remembered the point of the test. Instead, he grabbed the Reflection’s hips and flipped them both over, so Link lay on his back, while the Reflection faced away and rode his cock. 

It was magnetizing, the way the Reflection’s ass bounced as he girated, and Link traced his hand down the long, riveted back muscles that put so much exertion into giving him pleasure. But he wanted to see more. 

Without warning, Link spun the Reflection around on his shaft, making the being wail in delight, before going back to fucking himself. 

Link looked up to the face of his Reflection and knew that this was what the Shrine wanted him to see, what the test was designed to show him. The Reflection’s eyes were closed tight, his face a dark red mask of concentration as he focused on pleasuring the cock inside of him. His mouth hung agape, while his tongue stuck out the side of his lips in a lude manner. And even though his cock hadn’t been touched, it was ready to burst, flinging precum in every direction.

This cockslut was who Link used to be. Who he was supposed to be. And who he still was. 

_ No part of us is ever gone.  _

Something inside of Link awoke and flooded through him. 

The feelings that were so clearly spelled out on the Reflections face; the joy, the affinity for being used, the need to satisfy; were triggered inside of himself, like a bolt of lightning. The need for cum that he’d felt since waking up in the Chamber was melded with a willingness and near obsession with cock; and Link didn’t know if any amount of fucking would ever satisfy him. 

The realization of the depth of his own sexual desires pushed Link over the edge. He pulled down the Reflection’s hips to stop his bouncing and pumped his load inside the hot channel. The Reflection focused on the feeling of his insides being flooded, then his face contorted as his head bent backward and his untouched cock shot all over Link. 

And just as Link came down from his orgasm, the Reflection disappeared in a puff of smoke. The mirror returned to the ground. 

_ You have passed the Trial.  _

The Voice returned and Link relaxed against the floor, as the hidden room was revealed. 

_ You’ve learned much about yourself.  _

The keeper of the Shrine told Link when he’d finally been able to move.

_ Go, and use these lessons to restore peace to Hyrule.  _

-x-

“If you hope to defeat the darkness, you must travel to the corners of Hyrule and awaken the Four Divine Beasts.” Impa told Link once he’d returned from the Shrine.  He was tired, and sore, but satisfied. The desire he’d felt in the Shrine had gone back to manageable levels and he felt more confident in his abilities than he could remember. 

“Their powers, combined with that of the Champion, are the only chance we stand to bring down Calamity Ganon. The Champions have since passed, and their Creatures have been infected with Ganon’s hatred. But the people of the land remember the Champion, and I have no doubt they will aid you in your quest. Go seek out Zora’s Domain.” Impa pronounced and pointed to the door. “This will be the next step on your journey.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading through the second chapter! The layout of the story is becoming clear and I'm excited for where it's going to go. If you liked it, please let me know in a comment, nothing is more motivating and I would really appreciate it. 
> 
> Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Obviously I've been playing BOTW and this is a new story I've been working on as I process my love for Link. Please let me know what you think, if you have any ideas, or if you'd like to see more. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
